Hey, Wake Up
by SteelDolls
Summary: Len x Kaito. Power bottom Len. Len wants something from Kaito, but Kaito won't wake up. So Len decides to try a different way to wake him. Contains yaoi, PWP, somnophilia, power bottom Len. Possibly very mild dub-con. One-shot.


_An attempt to get over my writer's block._

...

"Hey, Kaito, I wanna ask you something," Len raised his voice when knocking on the older bluenette's door didn't garner a response. Frowning a little, Len turned the doorknob and let himself in. The room was dark. The only light was from the window letting the rapidly waning sunlight in.

Kaito was loosely wrapped up in his blanket and facing away from the door. Sleeping, apparently. "Kaito," Len said again, insistently. "Hey, it's too early to go to sleep yet. Wake up."

There was no response to Len's repeated inquiries, and an annoyed tension mark appeared near Len's head. He walked to Kaito's bed and pulled the covers off of Kaito. The bluenette had apparently not been too tired to strip off his clothes before climbing in, and Len felt his face flush a little, unexpectedly, as he was presented with Kaito's completely nude body.

Len's hand didn't hesitate for too long before it found its resolve again, and he reached out to shake Kaito's shoulder gently. Then not so gently. Then growing annoyed. "What are you, hibernating? Wake up, already!"

The feeling of Kaito's soft skin under Len's hand was warm. Len rolled Kaito onto his back, using his shoulder to guide him into the new position, and Len frowned down at Kaito's blissful, peacefully slumbering face.

"You look so relaxed. Man," Len said, a little jealous of how deeply the bluenette was apparently able to sleep. Kaito looked so innocent like this. His features were lax, he looked very calm. His soft-looking lips suddenly mumbled something quietly and incoherantly in his sleep, and Len's attention was drawn to those lips.

Len let his eyes wander down the rest of Kaito's body. Soft-looking skin and supple, toned muscles on a slim frame. A soft, soft looking, mostly-flat but slightly-rounded belly that wasn't too harshly defined by ribs or hip bones. The gentle curve of Kaito's hips. The place where his hips joined the rest of his body.

Len's eyes darted back up to Kaito's sleeping face, framed by his shining, healthy-looking blue hair. It, too, looked like it would be soft to the touch. Len cracked a sudden mischevious smile.

"I'll bet /that/ would wake you up, huh, Kaito?" Len asked through his grin. He reached his hand back out and touched against Kaito's hair experimentally, and it was indeed, just as soft as it looked. A light, subtle fragrance met Len's nose as he ruffled Kaito's hair gently. Shampoo.

Len let his fingers trail down over Kaito's face, touching his forehead, closed eyes, cheeks, brushing against Kaito's soft lips. Kaito mumbled softly again and Len felt a slight moistness against Kaito's mouth.

"Are you drooling?" Len laughed a little in amused disbelief, but even his laughter didn't rouse the bluenette from his slumber. Len frowned a little at the lack of response, and at the apparent encouragement to be even more bold in how he woke Kaito.

Len's fingers went down further, tracing Kaito's collarbone, touching his upper arms, then his smooth chest. All soft, pliable flesh. Len pinched one of Kaito's small nipples with a sudden renewed grin, sure he would get a response but... nope, nothing.

Len's curious gaze wandered back downwards again, and his hand touched against Kaito's tummy, feathered out against Kaito's ribcage, pressed his whole hand, palm-down, to slide down over Kaito's smooth hip. Len swallowed over the gentle curve, and tried to convince himself it wasn't because of Kaito.

Len's hand did hesitate as it reached the juncture of Kaito's body and thigh. Kaito's soft, light, almost pinkish manhood was nestled comfortably atop a pair of round, smooth testicles. Len's fingers finally moved, touching against the limp flesh of Kaito's cock, then wrapping gently around it and giving it a curious tug.

Len's eyes were glued to the image of his own hand around Kaito's cock, but he managed to wrench them upwards as Kaito adjusted the slightest amount in his sleep, and mumbled one more time. Len returned his gaze to Kaito's junk, and let his fingers trail down a little further to feel Kaito's balls.

Len touched gingerly, then cupped Kaito's ballsack, feeling the soft weight of Kaito's genitals in his hand. He glided his hand back up to Kaito's cock, stroking it a little more firmly.

"You're gonna be in for a surprise when you wake up," Len said, trying to smile, but it came out slightly crooked and a little strange. Kaito's cock was responding to the stimulus, and growing hard, lengthening under Len's fingers. Len found himself swallowing again, suddenly not so sure this was a good idea. Kaito's soft skin now felt like silk covering steel. Len squeezed Kaito's manhood lightly, testing its strength.

"You know, if you leave yourself defenseless like this, it's like, practically begging for me to do whatever I want to do to you," Len offered with a mouth that felt suddenly a little bit dry. Len shook his blonde hair for a moment, and tried again to rouse the bluenette by raising his voice loudly. "Kaito! Wake up! Kaito!"

It was too much of a temptation. That proud, beautiful cock jutting up into the air, combined with the peaceful atmosphere and Kaito's comfortable, relaxed, happy sleeping expression... Len could feel his lower stomach getting tenser and tenser. His own cock was responding to playing with Kaito. Len could feel his insides clenching, crying out for touch.

"I'll... I'll bet even YOU would wake up, to someone riding you. Right, Kaito? You would, wouldn't you?" Len found the idea suddenly fascinating, and he couldn't take his mind off of it as he teased the tip of Kaito's cock with his fingers.

Feeling like maybe /he/ was the one who was in the dream, Len removed his hand from Kaito's crotch and stepped over to Kaito's bedside drawer. He wasn't sure if he would find it there, but, yep, a small tube of lubricant, half-used, was right there in the top drawer. Len sweatdropped as he wondered what Kaito used it for. If he used the lubricant by himself... or with others.

Len took off his clothes quietly, the rustling sound of fabric making a small pile sounding louder in the blonde's ears than his own yelling a moment previously had. Len breathed quickly, his heart pounding as he climbed onto the bed with Kaito and spread his legs wide as he straddled the bluenette, knees to either side of Kaito's hips, one hand holding his body up near Kaito's slumbering head.

Kaito's mouth was close enough to kiss, and Len could almost feel the bluenette's breath against his face as he reached back and slicked some of the lubricant against his own back entrance. Pushed a finger gently in, moved it around a little to loosen himself up. Closed his eyes slightly, still trying to look down at Kaito's sleeping face as he felt the pleasure of fingering inside of his own tight, hot, squeezing entrance.

Len wondered vaguely how he would explain it to Kaito, if the bluenette woke up before the blonde could fully seat himself on Kaito's fully erect cock. Len pushed another finger hastily inside, and winced just slightly at the too-fast preparation, before his features relaxed again and he stretched himself properly.

Len adjusted, resisting the temptation to kiss against Kaito's sleeping, soft lips, and centered his body over Kaito's firm cock, guiding it in with one hand, and pushing down carefully, to bring Kaito inside of his body.

"Ugghn," Len made a soft noise as his entrance stretched and accomodated the size and length of Kaito's cock. He tried to catch his breath as he fully seated himself on top of Kaito's prone form. Maybe it was still a little uncomfortable, but the discomfort didn't matter. It felt amazing. It felt good. This was Kaito inside of him. The thought made Len feel a little lightheaded.

Kaito's eyes still weren't open. Len wanted to see those blue eyes looking up at him as he rode Kaito. Len rolled his hips slightly, getting a feel for how he wanted to move, before lifting up slightly and re-seating himself on Kaito's cock, building a slow, sensual rhythm. The fullness of his backside was wonderful, but the feeling of being penetrated again and again by the sleeping bluenette... Len let his lashes flutter shut for a moment as he savored the intense, hungering sensation.

"Mmph," a very soft noise dropped from Kaito's sleeping mouth as Len began to ride the bluenette a little less gently, his mouth falling open to pant at the sensations Kaito was giving him. Kaito's blue eyes fluttered open, and the disoriented bluenette stared up at a confusing scene: Len, naked, bouncing up and down on top of Kaito's lap.

"Ah-? Ahh!" Kaito's mind suddenly slammed with the physical sensation of pleasure, of tightness, of heat, of Len wrapped around his cock. Len's eyes opened and he looked straight back down at Kaito, not bothering to slow his movements as he continued to ride the confused, sleep-disoriented bluenette.

Len pressed his face forward to Kaito's, wrapping one hand into Kaito's blue locks and silently demanding a kiss that was insistent, a kiss that involved Len's tongue touching every corner of the inside of Kaito's slack, confused mouth. Kaito moaned into the kiss as Len's hips didn't stop their movements. Kaito tried to speak, to say something, but those words, too, were swallowed up by Len's mouth against his own.

"Mmmn," Len moaned against Kaito's mouth, and moved his hips stronger, faster, harder, making the already intense sensations almost overwhelming. Kaito could feel Len's thighs tensing up on top of him. Kaito could feel his own thighs tensing up as well, how his body was shaking slightly, how his cock- much more awake than the rest of him- was starting to pulse with the intense pleasure.

Kaito cried out as he felt the tension increase suddenly, felt his balls tightning and a white explosion as his hips jutted up, up, as much as they could, into Len's seeking warmth. "Mmmmphnnhh!" Kaito moaned into Len's mouth as he released deeply within Len.

Len's mouth slackened suddenly, the little extra push of feeling Kaito coming within his own body driving him over his own edge. Len cried out, and /squeezed/ around Kaito, making the aftershocks of Kaito's orgasm almost painful in their pleasure as the blonde came all over Kaito's stomach in pulses of white, sticky fluid.

Len hung his head, pressed his forehead gently against Kaito, as he caught his breath from his orgasm. Kaito would have been staring at him with wide eyes, if they weren't so sleepy-looking from his own incredible, very unexpected orgasm. There was a question in Kaito's beautiful blue eyes, and Len met it head on, smiling a little bit, wondering if he should feel self-conscious as he pulled his body away from Kaito's, pulled Kaito's softening cock from the still-willing embrace of his hot body.

"You- you wouldn't believe how hard it is to wake you up," Len offered along with that soft, almost-embarassed-now looking smile, and a slight blush. Kaito just continued to gape at the smaller blonde male.

"So, uh..." Len paused for a second as he bent, wincing only a little, to retrieve his clothes. "Can I have one of your ice cream bars?"

Kaito blinked slowly, then blinked again, opened his mouth, closed it. Opened it again. "...Yeah, sure, Len."

"Okay, great," Len said, not awkward at all. "Thanks!"

The blonde finished putting his clothes back on and glanced back at Kaito's flabbergasted expression only once before closing the door behind him.

Just outside the door, Len leaned backwards, letting his head hit the doorframe. He suddenly grinned to himself.

"I should ask Kaito for crap more often," Len mused, continuing to grin, as he made his way into the kitchen to scrounge up some delicious, sweet ice cream.


End file.
